囊中之物
by WillionsL
Summary: 黑帮AU，爽文，社团干员宇智波佐助x无辜市民春野樱。包含未成年人性行为及一方非自愿原则下的性强迫，注意避雷，雷到了自己点右上角的叉不要骂作者，骂了就是你眼瞎。


R18黑帮

A市，木叶大桥。  
水月迎着江边的冷风扔掉最后一袋"失败品"，同时给重吾打了个手势，表示任务完毕。又掏了掏口袋，把车钥匙扔给重吾让他开车，自己点了一根烟用手捂着不让火灭了，吞了一口烟，跟着重吾往车的方向走。  
他们俩属于地方社团老大二把手，俗称黑社会。月黑风高夜，来处理老大的老大给的东西。处理完毕就走人。俩人都不是拖泥带水的人，所以处理得很快。  
水月拉了拉领带，开着车窗跑跑烟味，嘴里面夹着烟含糊不清对旁边重吾说话："佐助都跟你说了什么？"  
重吾眼神暗了暗，拧了把车钥匙，这辆小破车就发出呜呜的引擎声，仪表随着打开滴了一下，混着重吾的声音："志村团藏来了。"

"上次的事处理得不错，给你送了个礼物。"志村团藏柱着手杖，招了招手，让后面的人把小姑娘送了进来。老家伙蒙着一只眼，额角还有疤，看起来十足的精明又不缺黑社会背后老大该有的凶神恶煞，佐助没说话，放任他的人把送来的姑娘放进他的卧室。团藏默不作声地看着，看到佐助的反应点了点头。  
"那么，我就不多待。最近没什么事，你多休息休息。"  
"是。"宇智波佐助跟着站了起来，对方摆摆手表示不用送了，配着手杖敲击地板的声音咚咚地走了，他就在站在门口看着团藏坐上车走。  
等水月回来的时候团藏正好离开，看见佐助在抽烟，心下稍微了然了一点，知道没啥大情况，大大咧咧地往沙发上一靠，骚包地长舒了一口气："还是这儿舒服。"  
重吾默不作声站在一旁，看着佐助，开口问道："送东西了？"  
对方没吭声，默认了。水月喝了一口水，把杯子放回桌上，玻璃杯里面的冰块发出当啷响的声音，他扭头看了一眼佐助："钱？车？房？还是女人？"  
"女人。"  
他笑了一声："又送过来监视你？像之前一样处理掉就好了。"他比个手势对着脖子，看了一眼重吾，对方却没接他的话，沉默半晌："这次应该不是。"  
宇智波佐助把烟摁在烟灰缸里摁灭，看了一眼他的房间："放着别管了。给她换个房间。"  
这次送来的小姑娘不知道是哪个地方的人，绿色眼睛像宝石一样带着光亮，年纪也就十六七，整个人都水灵灵的透着娇嫩，连头发都像花一样软软地披在身上。水月给她换到楼上的客房的时候啧啧称奇了好久，心说团藏这个老东西眼光不赖，问了她一句名字，春野樱。他心里暗自琢磨着三个字，感觉跟本人形象还挺符合。哈哈说了一句挺会起名儿，被重吾用了一记眼神鄙视。  
佐助说放着不管，就真的放着不管。粉毛姑娘倒也没闹，也没作死擅自爬上佐助的床。爬上倒好，这样就有借口处理了。  
放了俩星期，小姑娘乖乖吃饭乖乖睡觉像个透明人，水月刚开始兴头还挺高，等着她那天作死爬床对佐助那张脸迷得要死要活，像之前那些一样，香磷回来的时候还跟人比划对方对方粉发碧眼稀奇的长相，又被一记眼神鄙视。  
过了没多久，团藏又来了一次，独眼的老人柱着拐，嘴上说着顺便看一眼他送的"礼物"。水月重吾心道不好，佐助一向不近女色，收了是给团藏面子，这次老家伙不知道被什么风给吹过来了，听说"礼物"在楼上放着，就慢悠悠地柱着拐上楼，宇智波佐助倒没什么反应，安静地在旁边站着，像一尊人形雕像。水月和重吾还没琢磨出来这两个老大想什么，就听见房内一声吃痛的呜咽。女孩子的声音，佐助微不可查地皱了皱眉，水月重吾对视一眼。就看见独眼老人从房间内出来。  
他笑了几声，干瘪且毫无温度的笑让人汗毛都炸起来了，老人看了一眼房间内，慢吞吞地开口："刚一进来就看到人在扒窗户想跑，没碰她原来是因为她不听话…"重吾看了一眼佐助，黑发男人敛下眉眼，脸上没什么表情。寡言内敛，这是大多数人眼里的佐助，但在有些人眼里，寡言成了会咬人的狗不叫，内敛成了心机深沉。重吾眼神动了动，而佐助的态度始终不变。  
"刚刚给她打了'药'，不听话没关系，一会儿就听话了。"团藏深深地看了宇智波佐助一眼，对方低着头，看似忠诚的样子。团藏眼神中闪过一瞬杀意，很快又归于平静。他转过身去，径直带人走下楼梯，没再看一眼佐助。  
"水月、重吾，你们两个去送送。"像雕像一样的宇智波佐助终于开口说了话，水月也不敢再嘀咕，跟着把人送下了楼，看着团藏坐着车走了。  
还没上楼，重吾就接了个电话，低声说了几句。  
"又怎么了？"  
重吾掏出车钥匙，扔给了水月，"佐助让我们去接香磷，晚上不用回来这儿了。"  
水月一脸肉痛的表情，指了指楼上："团藏那个老东西都发现佐助撂他面子了，估计下一步就要开始卸磨杀驴了，那小姑娘现在不处理掉难道真要佐助下手啊？佐助还挺享福…"  
"跟你没关系的事不要管。"重吾走到车跟，示意水月开车，白发青年耸耸肩，表示一个两个他能管得了谁，认命开了车门跟着重吾离开了。  
偌大的房屋随着人的离开逐渐归于安静，佐助走房内，看了一眼像煮熟的虾一样在床上蜷缩起来的女孩，吊带白裙露出来的光滑脊背上有一记新添的伤口，宇智波佐助的眼神动了动，这是对她刚才意图逃跑的惩罚。  
皮鞋在地板上踏出嗒嗒的声响，他稍微弯下身，女孩对他的到来有些抗拒，身体蜷缩得更加厉害，但这个反抗毫无用处，手轻易就分开了柔软头发盖住的脸与膝盖紧紧贴住的缝隙，顺着她柔软的脸颊捏住她的下巴让她抬起头，水月说得没错，真的是一个浑身都水灵灵的小女孩，绿色眼睛还带着水光，一双带着明确拒绝的眼神看着宇智波佐助，药的作用使她整个脸都潮红起来，他不知道怎么回事，想起了幼稚园的小孩发了烧时，明明难受，却怎么都不肯吃药的样子。  
"春野樱。"他喊了一声她的名字。女孩的名字跟本人模样差不多，柔软，轻灵。念出来的时候像是蜜糖含在嘴里，一下就化了。"你知道那个人给你下了什么药吗。"宇智波佐助轻声发问，拇指轻轻揉搓着女孩的唇瓣，春野樱皱着眉，张嘴用力咬住她的大拇指，贝齿咬住指尖的痛感随着神经密密麻麻传到大脑，他皱了皱眉，其余手指拢住用力捏了一下她的下颌骨，她痛得出声，佐助就趁机把拇指伸进女孩温热的口腔内按住她的舌头，她只能张着嘴。  
"我不喜欢不长记性的人。"  
春野樱的额头开始出现一些薄汗，药的效用让她整个人的力气都仿佛被抽干，却仍然意图挣扎，可她已经是落网的鱼，再怎么挣扎，都逃不出铁丝拉成的网。  
帮帮她也未尝不可。  
一个想法突然跳进佐助的脑海里，他却并不排斥，毕竟这个药的效用后果过于强烈，倒也不是不能放她一马，给她活着的机会。  
至于她逃跑的理由，后面有时间来问。  
他的眼神暗了暗，弯下身，抽出来被女孩咬出牙印的手指，捞着女孩的腰，裙子被他撩至胸脯之上，露出来少女的棉质内裤和一对并不算丰满的胸脯。  
她蹬着腿，还想动，手又不知道该推开他还是捂住自己单薄贫瘠的身材，整个人都慌乱又急促，还不忘对他呲牙咧嘴。  
"你放开我！混蛋！"  
男人扬了扬眉，女孩张牙舞爪的动作看起来就像是小猫趴在裤脚边挠痒，轻易就能被他制服。  
他把脱下来的裙子扔在一边，女孩躺在他的腿间，一双手被他按在头顶。春野樱的呼吸急促起来，眼泪又急急地落了下来，身体裸露在男人面前的羞耻感让她恨不得能一脚蹬开他，现实却是眼睁睁看着对方俯下身贴近她的耳朵，炽热呼吸喷在她裸露的脖颈上，让春野樱身体无端又升腾起来一股热气。  
"跟人做过吗。"  
他咬了一下她的耳朵，春野樱因为这陌生的触感抖了一下，想躲，又被他另一只手捏着下巴，"没有，我没你这么…这么好色！"  
她憋着一股气，又只能憋出来一句不痛不痒的色狼。佐助却没笑，撑起身面无表情看了看她。  
"你知道这是什么药吗。"他又问了一遍，春野樱却无暇顾及他的问话，她必须要跑，绝对不可以在这个地方浪费时间，她强迫自己不去想目前最有可能发生的事，无法抑制的恐慌使她更加急于挣脱。  
志村团藏这个人，做事讲究斩草除根，手段狠辣。对她下的药也自然不会是市面上流通的挨过一晚就能忍过去的烂药，不然他也不会管她。  
他推着她不停扑腾的腿，慢条斯理地脱掉女孩的内裤，露出来那片尚未被人开辟过的地方，那里还透着未被沾染过的粉，勾出来一片纯洁又暧昧的颜色。  
女孩的身体对他来说太小，腰肢不盈一握，哪里都是纤细瘦弱的。即使有药效加成，开始的扩张也还是要做到位。如果她听话肯跟着他步调走的话。  
但对方看起来并不愿意。女孩眼里含着一泡泪，内心最后的尊严使她强忍着不让眼泪掉下来，手被那人紧紧箍着，怎样都逃脱不开—  
他轻轻摩挲了一下软肉，对方的身体一下子紧绷起来想合住腿，整个神经都聚集在身下被他的手摩挲的地方，男人略显粗糙的指腹蹭挂着肉缝，羞耻感使她紧紧闭上眼睛，药效却把这个行为逐渐分解成快感，开始有粘腻的湿液顺着她被蹭挂的地方流出，而她懵懂地就被带进去情欲的陷阱。  
"…药的副作用跟世面上流通的药不一样。"宇智波佐助轻轻咬了一口她的耳垂，"简单来说…就是不做会死。"  
他试探性往里面插进去一截，春野樱的反应很大，下意识就想要把腿夹紧，男人的手指要比女孩子的手宽大修长很多，只是短短一截对她来说还是有些难以忍受。  
对春野樱来说，贫民窟里的荤黄段子她听久了渐渐也懂了一些，卡卡西偶尔会过来给她送些钱和生活用品，在刚开始成长的时候多少教过她一点，但她对宇智波佐助口中那个词还是太陌生，荤黄段子里盘着女孩子的腿操得够爽难道就是这种事情？现在看来只有他会舒服。  
春野樱料定了之后不会很好过，宇智波佐助警告她的那句会死她也没听进去，对这种事下意识的反抗是本能，但本能很快就插进去更深的手指压制住了。  
她的扑腾挣扎只会让宇智波佐助的耐心消耗的更快，她的肉穴里也还在排斥着想把手指挤出来，软肉紧紧绞着抽动的手指，一派幼稚与天真，带来的都是与其毫不符合的淫荡暧昧。  
他压住她的腿，低头咬住她的嘴唇，所有的呜咽被他封杀在喉咙里，宇智波佐助睁开眼睛看了她一眼，女孩涨红了脸，眼睛紧紧闭着不敢睁开，嘴巴被人轻而易举地打开勾住了舌头，她还不能适应这样的激烈的亲吻，但这样才会让她稍微乖一点。  
"别憋气。"  
他停下来，给她呼吸的时间，然后再度含住她的嘴唇，按住她的后脑勾着她的舌头亲吻。在她被吻得意乱情迷的时候浑身软软地就吞进去他第二根手指。  
少女湿润的处子地夹着抽动的手指一抽一缩，她叫不出来，想合上摩挲缓解刺激的腿也被强行打开吞着他剧烈抽插的手指，腰被上面和下面的刺激激得挺了起来，混乱的热气与被勾出来的情绪她又觉得要呼吸不上来了，她跟不上佐助的节奏，只能张着嘴好让他的舌头伸进去，又来不及含住流下来的津液，口腔内被他的舌头搅的发麻，呼吸跟着粗了起来。  
春野樱因为不能叫喊和莫名其妙的快感逼得眼泪都下来，发出呜呜的声音想让他停下，却只感觉到他的手指往深处戳刺的更狠，一下一下顶着肉穴里的软肉，她哆嗦着扭着腰，下意识想躲，却被按着腰忍着里面尖锐的快感，她做不出更多的反应，只能下意识更紧的咬住里面的手指，可这却只会更加助长他的侵犯。  
"嗯、嗯—！"  
宇智波佐助终于肯放开她，春野樱却只能急促的喘气，刚才的快感太过强烈，她夹紧腿，感觉到腿心一片粘腻，有湿漉漉的感觉传来，又带着点意犹未尽的意味。她想不出来这些感觉到底是怎么回事，只能一股脑地把它推到药效的身上，同时更加讨厌这个表面一副好皮囊，其实内里一定都是烂掉的男人。  
她的眼神不自觉就飘到他身上，余光隐隐看见他抽出来的手还挂着她的水，好脏。宇智波佐助很快就捕捉到她的视线，她慌忙地移开，对方却意味深长的看了她一眼。  
"你很敏感。"他面无表情地说出这一句，然后接住了对方连扔都没力气软软砸在他怀里的枕头，但这是实话，只是手指就轻易地到了高潮，一戳一弄都能让她浑身敏感得一抖，然后哆哆嗦嗦地流出来水，让他的手指一片湿滑。  
刚才那一击看来耗费了她很多力气，在被简单开辟过后药效不会得到遏制，只会更加强烈。女孩挂着泪的脸看起来分外可怜，但宇智波佐助从她的刚才的行为就明白了她或许并不愿意听话。他没空一步步哄她，或者慢慢教她怎么取悦她。至少比他自己更渴求交媾情事的应该是她才对，只是当事人看起来还不太明白。  
手拽向她的脚踝，用力拉开她的腿把她整个身体都拉向自己，春野樱惊叫了一声，手慌忙捂住股间那片隐秘。却来得太晚，勃然的性器抵着春野樱的手，她的手被那种炽热顶得退也不能不退也不能，坚硬的顶端触感让她下意识就想收回手，可可怜怜地摇头。"别…不行…"  
心里铺天盖地迎来一种绝望感，比绝望感更鲜明的是身体里的燥热，她心里急躁又委屈，哀求没有效果，对方像是在等待着什么一样，等什么？等她自己送上门来吗！春野樱咬了咬牙，她才不愿意按照他的步调来。  
迅速扭过身一抓床单就想从床上跑下来，却在手刚抽出来的时候就被那人抓住机会，被用力抓住腰向下摁了下去。  
"啊！"  
粗长的顶端被她生生吞进去，药效加成也掩盖不住直冲向身体每个细胞叫嚣的痛感，声音骤然变了调，眼泪一下子掉了满脸，紧致包裹带来的尖锐快感使佐助深喘了一口气，搂了搂她的腰，企图抚慰她一下，女孩的眼泪像是断了线的珍珠一颗颗往下掉，让他连接都接不住。  
"…你放松。"他只能憋出来这样一句别扭的安慰，对她来说没什么效果，但他的声音确实让她止住了哭声，她又想挣动着离开，宇智波佐助知道她现在没什么力气，她也没意识到扭着腰想逃跑的动作只会徒然给他增加快感。  
"你…宇智波先生…放了我你可以去找别的女人…你就放了我…"春野樱心里打定主意认为佐助的警告只是他实施侵犯的借口，试图说服这个男人。"我跑了也不会出卖你的…"  
宇智波佐助感觉她的身体稍微放松了一些，面对她的话只是掀了掀眼皮，盲目自信，刚会跑的奶猫连抓人都还不利索，却敢呲着牙威胁他。他开始有些感兴趣她想跑出去的理由，不过这无关紧要，之后可以让水月去查。至于现在，他可能确实得让她明白一件事。  
"不。"他慢慢开口，"是你需要我。"  
佐助没给她想明白的机会，事实上春野樱也来不及想明白，所有神经都因为体内的炽热紧绷起来，加上眼前双腿大开夹着男人的腰带来的视觉冲击与羞耻感，让内里的软肉忍不住又绞紧了一些。她抽噎了一下，心里压着的委屈感让她又想哭，声音却在体内事物的缓慢顶弄下变了调。  
他动作得很慢，佐助眯了眯眼，刚经历情潮的小姑娘只会一眛拒绝快感，他稍微用力顶一下就会哆哆嗦嗦地叫，对方的语调稍微取悦了他一点，手抚向她的胸脯捻了一下乳尖，就看到春野樱皱着眉发出一声难耐的哼声，他一双手就能把整个握住，从指缝里溢出来粉白的乳，一具并不能称得上丰满的身体却在这时候带着极度的诱惑。  
他捏着她的乳，指尖在上面划了一圈，捻了一下乳尖，就红通通的挺立起来，一双大手逐渐用力揉搓起来，小小的乳在掌心有些致命的诱惑里，带着过分的柔软，却又因为他的挑拨而坚挺起来，乳尖滑着掌心扭动，那种发痒的感觉让他忍不住吞咽了一下，春野樱小小的哼着音，揉得痛了又皱起眉，任何一个微小的反应都让他忍不住呼吸粗重起来。  
女孩在刚开始还能清醒地推拒，比起她的抗争，对方提着她的腰从缓慢动作到加大力度，逐步瓦解她的意识的动作来得更加霸道，痛感在他的挑弄逐渐不再鲜明。她被他作弄得难堪极了，咬住下唇想推开他轻掐进乳尖凹陷的手，体内冲撞的物事实在太难以忽略掉，她每次都需要竭尽全力才能够忍住声音，腰腹却实在受不了顶弄进肉壁的快感，性器深深地一磨让她整个神经都炸起来了，下意识挺起来的时候男人就会顺着她的脊背搂起她的腰，指甲甚至还十分具有撩拨性地一划，让她整个人都羞愤得难以自抑。  
宇智波佐助看着身下的春野樱难耐却还要竭力忍住得样子觉得有些好笑，眼神动了一下。他把腿往前推了一点，自己俯下身来准备品尝她的乳，女孩一直到他伸出舌头舔了一下硬挺的乳尖时才突然反应过来他要做什么，惊叫了一声，想推开他的脑袋，又被舌头舔舐吸吮的刺激感弄得悲鸣了一声，尾音还可可怜怜地带着哭腔，却因为他上扬着叫喊。  
温热的口腔包裹住一部分的乳，狠狠地吸吮了一口，带着啧啧作响的水声，春野樱不知道自己是应该捂住耳朵还是该推开他的脑袋，每一次吸吮甚至故意的咬噬，都让身下的穴肉跟着抽动一下，小腹一紧，那种即将冲入某个临界点的感觉让忍不住夹紧腿奶叫一声，额角因为快感渗出密密麻麻的汗珠，浑身都被这样的感觉刺激得发麻。  
一种被过度的舒爽感弄的她眼睛一酸，好想哭，明明是被强迫的，可是为什么会这么舒服。  
身上身下双重刺激很快就让她彻底无从招架，浑身都是湿滑火热的，手抓着他的发，佐助用力深入研磨了一下穴的顶端，她受不住这样的快感，猛地被填满深入的感觉太过刺激，嫩嫩的喉咙抖着音急促地叫了一声，腰肢一挺，接着又因为剧烈的快感整个身体都软了下来。  
"不要…不要了…"  
她迷茫地躺在那里喘气，内心满满的都是被彻底侵占的绝望感，眼泪顺着眼角滑到脸颊。又忽然察觉到他或许还会再来一次，刚才那样让人浑身都恨不得发软的快感像是炼狱，挣扎太痛苦，却又做不到沉沦，慌忙并起腿哭喊着摇头说着什么，浑身都抖得厉害。  
宇智波佐助撤出她的身体，看着浑身都紧绷起来拒绝他的女孩，她腿间还带着粘稠的湿液，每动一下都会顺着臀瓣留下来滴到床上，混着汗水和他的打湿了床单。  
她还不会承接快感，也不知道怎样才会舒服，懵懂地扭着腰，身下却诚实地流出来一大滩水。  
他倒也不急着再来一次，手指摸着臀缝一划过指尖上就是一片晶莹，女孩因为他的动作吓得止住了哭，呆呆着看他舔舐掉手指上的精液。  
她下意识地认为这是在说她淫荡，不自觉夹紧了腿，脸忽地一红，就感觉到有什么流了出来。  
"别…求你了…别…"  
"想结束吗。"宇智波佐助看了她一眼，春野樱因为那样的眼神抖了一下，胳膊被人捞起，身体直直跌进他的怀里。  
春野樱又哭了，推开他想跑，耳朵里是男人的呼吸温度和他没什么温度的声音，带着吸吮耳垂的湿热触感："一会儿问你话，乖乖回答就可以放过你。"  
"问…问什么…啊！"  
炽热猛地顶进花心，狭窄的甬道被尽数塞满，完完整整把炽热尽数吞了下去，她受不了地扒着他的背，手还不太能揽住他的身体，虚软挂在后背上，指甲掐进去，被顶得动都不敢动一下，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒顺着掉，怎么样都不敢放开，跟之前想要避开他的反应大相径庭，整个身体都紧紧贴着宇智波佐助，像他是她唯一的救赎。  
宇智波佐助抚摸了一下她后背的伤口…他确实是她唯一的救赎。  
他动了起来，这个姿势顶得太深，女孩根本说不出话，只能急促地喘气，佐助也不急躁，托着她的臀缓慢动着，他要给她说话的机会，现在还不是让她爽到说不出话的时候。  
大概是顶到了内里的敏感地带，春野樱一开始就有些受不住，腿根紧紧夹着他的腰，手足无措的承受他的撞击，感觉小腹都是满满的，下面受不住地流水，喘气的尾音还带着抽泣的哭腔，紧紧抱着他的身体努力缓劲。  
察觉到身体稍微缓过来的时候他就不再耗费时间，捏起她的下巴让春野樱抬头看着自己，她的手搭着她的肩膀，眼角还带着红，她的身体因为顶弄的缘故蹭着她。她因为羞耻不愿意看他，佐助就惩罚性地拍了一下臀瓣，女孩呜了一声，手掌拍打臀瓣火辣触感让她只好睁着眼看着跟她做的人是谁。  
"你是怎么被团藏抓到的。"  
春野樱抬起眼，她要分出精神来回答他的话，又要注意身体里炽热的动作。好深，又好烫，他还在动，她甚至能感觉炽热的顶端磨蹭肉壁的感觉，让她忍不住咬紧了牙关，皱着眉忍着不叫出来，对方明明身体也是滚烫的，他还吻了一下她的脖颈，问话的声音却低沉平静，连喘息都鲜少。她艰难地开口回答，心里祈求着会快点过去："找、找人…嗯！"  
这倒是个意料之外的回答，他本以为她是被人强行掳过来的，没想到是自己羊入虎口。  
她倒胆子大。  
春野樱心里难受得厉害，眼神慌乱地想躲，被人抓到就会故意往里一顶，顶得她只好揽着他的肩可可怜怜地看他，下面全都是满的，偏偏一动还会带来要命般的快感，对方和她的体温都滚烫得像烧了起来，让她求生不得也求死不能。  
不能再动了…要坏掉了…  
宇智波佐助看着面前女孩被弄得说一句话就得喘一下的可怜样，身下却压着她的腰往下按，逼着她吞吐着他的性器，同时又毫不含糊地顶弄她的穴，凑近她的耳朵，让她的乳更贴近她的胸膛，低沉喑哑的声音开始了第二次问话："找谁。"  
她张着口喘气，含着一泡泪，好一会儿才顾得上回他的话，却委屈得不行，小腹蹭得都抽动了一下，拧着里面滚烫的事物，舒爽得她话都只能断断续续地说："啊、嗯…不…不关你的…嗯啊！慢、嗯！"  
身前的男人似乎笑了一声，拧着她的臀看他："既然不关我的事，那樱看来是不想结束了。"  
混沌中春野樱都没意识到他喊了他的名字，听到后半句又慌乱地摇头，却只能委屈巴拉地勾着他的脖颈求他慢一点。可对方的话像是魔咒，传到她的耳朵就变了调，被激地穴肉又忍不住地收绞，小腹紧绷得发疼，只好张着嘴乖乖地回答，想让他动，动狠一点好缓解这种不上不下的感觉，委屈地开口：  
"别…嗯、呜嗯…是朋友…"  
宇智波佐助的手抚摸着她的小腹，抽插间连她小腹都跟着酸爽得抖起，不经意扬了一下嘴角，内心暗自思量了一下这个"朋友"的意思，稍微搂了一下她的腰不让软下身来，又继续问她："…谁负责你的吃喝生活？那个朋友吗。"  
纵然之前他说放着不管，但水月还是去调查一番她的背景，出身于贫民窟，无父无母，看起来简单平凡的背景，但在从春野樱回答她的第一句话开始，佐助觉得水月的调查还是太浅。  
春野樱整个人都被他折磨得受不了，喘气的音还带着哭腔，身体已经没多少力气，求他—求他—茫然间听见他的话又深深地一喘，难耐地皱起眉头，磕磕绊绊地回答："不…啊…是卡、唔嗯…卡卡西先生！…"  
他无声地点了点头，原来如此。  
黑帮里的大多数人都是从贫民窟里混出来的，没有人不知道卡卡西作为一个便衣警察在附近对个别打着黑帮旗号实则不过是个街头混混的威慑力又多大。  
他深深地看了春野樱一眼，是线人？还是与这个卡卡西有什么关系。无论是哪种，都对他利用她和卡卡西的这层关系扳到团藏有着极大的用处。  
本来还想帮她把药解了就放出去自生自灭，现在看来她倒是还有些用处。  
他看了一眼春野樱，女孩的下面早就受不了似的汩汩流着水，又紧张地怕他又说点什么，浑身紧绷起来的时候一点快感就能把她击得溃散，他恶意加大力度用力一顶，终于加快速度耸动起来，春野樱惊叫一声，乳尖因为他的动作不停着蹭挂着他的胸膛，越来越快，这下是在没半点精神用来分神，眼神都被冲撞得有些涣散，带着晃动的乳迎来一波接一波的快感，一张沾着津液的嘴只会胡乱地呻吟，腿根痉挛了一下，小腹猛地一挺，带着哭腔的声音又骤然甜腻起来，被射进去的精液烫得浑身一抖，刺激的小穴都忍不住喷出来一股粘腻湿液，打湿了两个人紧贴在一起的交合处，顺着里面打湿了大腿根，一抖又是几滴掉下来打湿了身下已经被折腾得满是褶皱的床单。  
佐助停下了动作，把她放在床上，看着不停喘气的女孩，交合的地方溢出来一些白浊液体，他眯了眯眼，药效过一会儿应该就会解除。虽然现在看来解除不解除没什么区别，女孩还在高潮余韵中缓不过来，小穴一开一合，腿又一抖，又在他面前呻吟着潮吹了。  
她整个人都处在一片混沌之中，身体很累，却又带着一种莫名的快慰，男人把她翻了个身，她连抬头的力气的都没有，连委屈都再没力气委屈，穴里都是酸麻发痒的感觉，被那人抬起臀的时候还湿嗒嗒地往下滴着水，她拱了拱前身—起不来，连抬头都嫌费劲儿。看不到身后人的这个姿势给了她极大的不安全感，春野樱动了动嘴唇，刚想说话，就被下一刻冲进穴里的炽热插得声音都变了调。  
她这副这也不会那也不行的身体倒是极大地给了宇智波佐助调教的兴趣，小姑娘情欲上头的时候还会拧着小腹绞紧他的东西，偏偏一双莹莹绿眼又带着懵懂无知的天真，让他恨不得把她操坏。  
他也这么做了，春野樱撅起嫩嫩的屁股，头颈肩是再没力气抬起来，蜷缩着脚趾被身后的动作顶得身体都耸动起来，葱白手指紧紧抓着床单，忽然抖了一下，身后的伤口传来湿热得触感，那是她身上之前被惩罚的伤口。  
女孩的身体早就软成一滩春水，湿热舌尖舔过之后也只是敏感的抖了一下哆嗦着呜咽，对方扶着腰，她的臀部撞击着男人的腰腹发出来啪啪的响声，带着背后的红痕越发刺激了深处的欲望。  
心里腾地烧起来一小撮施虐欲，又堪堪压了下去，一双黑色眼睛看到女孩紧抓着床单的手指，喉结滚动了一下。捞起她的身体，抓住她本就绵软无力的胳膊，她只能依赖他，连乞求着他的穴，一双腿也只能虚软挂在他的腰腹上，迎来一次滚烫深刻的进入。  
这次再不像之前那样循序渐进，近乎粗暴的动作，压着她的穴大操大干，顶得她连哭的声音都发不出来，春野樱的喉咙里只能发出断续的呜咽声，一双手紧紧嵌进男人的每一个指缝里，带着情欲顺着她藕白般的臂逡巡向上，直把她最后一丝清醒都吞食殆尽。  
再没了清醒也就顾不上羞耻，话音带着被碾过敏感点的舒爽呻吟，嘴边因为快感流出来津液，挺着腰向前难耐的迎着更深的进入，晶亮湿漉漉的嘴被人咬住，舌头舔弄着上下唇瓣，含着她的舌吸吮，唇舌交缠和交合处撞击的水声充斥着整个房间，怀里的躯体和那双手仿佛有着致命的吸引力，吸引着他陷入无边的爱欲里。  
她的眼睫紧紧闭着，额头上留下来汗湿的几缕乱发，又迷蒙地在炽热的吐息中睁开，大脑有些空白，迷蒙地想着她是不是要被操死了，被性器碾得整个人都要坏掉了，可是又好舒服，舒服像夹紧里面的东西，带着痛又狠又麻地狠狠地顶进去，一直顶到最深的那个地方。  
她张着嘴茫然的呻吟了一声，腰循着快感跟上下挺动的性器动着，不管不顾地跟着他的节奏走，喘息过后就是对方薄唇温热的触感，勾着流出来再度深吻上去。腮边的粉发与他的黑发交缠，浑身上下的感官只剩唇齿和交媾的穴，彼此的体温是他们最后的依靠。  
最后一次高潮，樱的身体整个都软了下来，穴里都是他和她的液体混在一起，大脑一片空白，臀瓣都跟着颤动，里面紧紧夹着他的东西喷出一股水，腰还在没意识地挺动了几下，撅起小小的胸脯，急促地呼吸喘气，过于剧烈的快感爽得她整个人都已经失去了意识，软软地倒在一边，鼻头和脸颊都还带着潮红，腹上还留着两个人的水，人却已经彻底昏睡了过去。  
等佐助抱她清洗完之后女孩的呼吸都已经绵长起来，趴在他身边的时候还软软地蹭着他的胸膛，察觉到这里温暖，脑袋就蹭着这里睡了过去。  
他差点又被激起一阵火苗，看见女孩的睡颜又忽地灭了。  
窗外夜色沉沉，明天又是新的一天。


End file.
